


Plans for Christmas

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s mom wants to discuss her son’s plans for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weihnachtsplanung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516006) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Many, many thanks to Cimmie for the beta!

The coffee was ready when Daniel arrived at Jack’s house with fresh croissants. They had an opulent breakfast with scrambled eggs, pancakes and fresh orange juice before they started operation “Homes & Gardens”. 

The weather was astonishingly warm and sunny for the first week of December, too good to spend this Saturday in the house. The other team members had politely declined to help with the gardening. Teal’c had planned something for the weekend with Siler and Harriman; Sam wanted to have one last tour on her bike before she’d winterize it. 

Jack had tried to persuade Daniel to join him by pointing out how close garden work was related to archaeological work. “See, when you help me you’ll be the first man in years to bring light to places in my garden mankind had thought for ever lost.” 

Daniel had laughed and said he was totally convinced. But he hadn’t told Jack that he would’ve helped him anyway, because he loved those weekends were it was only the two of them. He didn’t dare to hope that Jack would ever feel more than friendship for him – but he had learned to live with it and to savour every minute of quality time with Jack. 

And thus they had spent five hours – only interrupted by gulping down a sandwich and a large carton of ice-cream – working in Jack’s garden. 

They sawed down bushes, chopped up branches, cut faded flowers or lifted them if they couldn’t stand frosty temperatures. They heaped up the dry leaves for the hedgehogs, and covered the roses with fir branches. And after they had planted bulbs for tulips and daffodils they were dirty and sweaty but very satisfied, because the garden looked ready for winter. 

“Phew, I need a shower,” Jack said, taking off his dirty shoes at the door. 

“Me too.” Daniel rubbed in vain at a dark stain on his t-shirt. “But first I have to go to the car and grab my bag. Why don’t you start your shower? But leave some hot water for me.” 

“Okidoki.” Jack saluted nonchalantly with two fingers and marched in the direction of the shower. 

Daniel fetched his bag, and on his way back to the house he broke off some more dry branches. When he heard the telephone ring, he sprinted inside. 

“Hello? This is O’Neill’s home, Daniel Jackson speaking,” he panted breathlessly into the receiver. 

“This is... is my son there? Can I speak to Jack, please?” A woman’s voice asked at the other end. 

“Oh, hello, Mrs. O’Neill.” Daniel took another deep breath, pulled on the cord of the telephone and let himself fall into one of the chairs in the dining room. “Jack’s in the shower, can I take a message?” 

“In the shower? At this time of the day?” She laughed. 

“Yeah, we were very sweaty after...” Daniel tried to explain. 

But Mrs. O’Neill interrupted him. “It doesn’t matter, it’s fine. Well, I wanted to talk to Jack about Christmas, know when he’ll arrive here and so on.” 

“Perhaps you can call back in half an hour?” Daniel proposed. He suddenly realized that he didn’t know what Jack’s plans for Christmas were. But as he still didn’t know what his own plans were that shouldn’t come as a surprise to him. 

“Daniel Jackson?! You’re his archaeologist, aren’t you?” 

“Uhm ... Yes, that’s me.” That was a strange way to put it, and the possessive pronoun confused Daniel a bit, but that was nothing he wanted to discuss with Mrs. O’Neill now. 

“Jack talks a lot about you – on the spare occasions when he finds time to give me a call,” Mrs. O’Neill told him with a mild reproach in her voice. 

“We are often away from home,” Daniel excused lamely his friend. 

“I understand. The moment Jack joined the Air Force I learned to live for long months without news from him.” Mrs. O’Neill sighed. 

Daniel didn’t know what to answer, and to tell the truth, he was a little bit distracted. Jack had talked a lot about him? Really? That was very interesting. He would have loved to know what Jack had said about him, but of course he couldn’t ask Jack’s mother. 

“Well, ...uhm, ...yes,” Daniel began, trying to find a good final sentence. 

“What are *you* doing for Christmas? You’ve already got plans?” Mrs. O’Neill wanted to know before Daniel was able to end the call. 

“No. I think I’ll work, read lots of books and go for a walk. And finally do nothing for a while,” he added quickly because he didn’t want it to sound as if he was one of those workaholics. 

“Mhmm. You know what? Accompany Jack! We’d be very pleased to meet you.” 

“That’s very kind of you. Thank you very much.” Of course he wouldn’t accept an invitation before asking Jack what he thought about it. So better keep it rather vague. “But I don’t know...”

“No excuses. I love guests. The more the merrier.” Mrs. O’Neill laughed warmly. 

Daniel was convinced that if he accompanied Jack it would be one of the most christmassy Christmases he’d ever had. Mrs. O’Neill sounded as if she knew exactly what a perfect Christmas involved. 

“I’ll think about it. Thank you very much,” Daniel answered politely. 

“I’m sure you don’t want to be alone at Christmas. Come with Jack. Or is it a problem that you’d have to share the large bed in the guest room with Jack?” Mrs. O’Neill’s voice sounded a bit disappointed. 

“No, of course not,” Daniel assured her quickly. By no means, did he want to seem difficult. “That’s no problem at all, we’re used to it. During our...” He hesitated a second because he couldn’t talk to her about ‘offworld missions’. Damned, he didn’t know what Jack had told his mother about their field of work. Perhaps she still believed that her son was working in space telemetry? Then he couldn’t even talk about ‘overseas assignments’. 

Mrs. O’Neill didn’t wait until he had finally found ‘business trips’ as a perfectly innocent word, because she already said, “Oh, that’s perfect then.” She laughed seemingly relieved, and continued in a nearly teasing manner, “Jack has a lot to tell me when he’s here. Daniel, I may call you Daniel, yes, when you are – so to speak – a part of the family now? Well, Daniel, I’m really looking forward to meeting you at Christmas.” 

Part of the family? “Uhm...” Daniel said helplessly. Why…? Where did that come from? He quickly reviewed the discussion in his head, and with growing dread he realized that some sentences may have left an ambiguous impression – if you were inclined to think in that direction. 

The moment he started to correct Mrs. O’Neill, Jack called cockily and very loudly from the bathroom door, “Danny-boy, move your nice little ass into the shower – prontissimo! “

Daniel groaned inwardly. Well, that didn’t really help to discourage the impression he had unintentionally made. 

For a second Daniel hoped that Mrs. O’Neill hadn’t heard her son, but when she said with a lot of amusement in her voice, “It seems your lord and master is calling. You’d better run, Daniel,” his hope was blown away. 

“Jack isn’t...,” he tried to protest. For all it was worth he could have been talking to a wall.

Mrs. Neill had the same stubbornness as her son; again she didn’t let him finish his sentence. “You’ll explain everything to me at Christmas. And tell Jack to call me within the next few days.” With a warm-hearted laugh she added, “Have a nice evening, both of you!” 

“Th-thank you, you too. But…” 

Toot – toot – toot. Only the automatic signal answered. Daniel looked slightly perplexedly at the receiver. It’s been a long time since somebody had so completely steamrollered him. He was quite proud of his linguistic abilities, but to be a match for Mrs. O’Neill he surely had to practice. 

“Daniel?” Jack, who was suddenly standing beside him, took the receiver from his hand and put it back on the station. “Is everything okay in the SGC?” he asked with a frown. “What’s with the face?” 

“Everything’s fine.” Daniel shook his head. “That was ...uhm ...your mother. She wants you to call her back within the next week.” 

“What did she want?” Jack angled for one of the chairs, sat down and stretched his long legs. 

“Talk to you about Christmas. Well, Jack, I...” 

Much like his mother, Jack interrupted him. “Oh, yeah. Crap. I promised to call her. Better call her back right away.” He sat up. 

“Jack!” Daniel held him back by grabbing the sleeve of his pullover.

Jack stared at him. “Daniel?” 

“I have to tell you something. Oh my god, that sounds so stupid.” Daniel closed his eyes for a second but he had to go through with it now. He wouldn’t let Jack call his mother without a warning. “Well, somehow your mother believes we are …um together. Together as in a ... couple.” 

“A couple of what?” Jack asked blankly. 

Daniel swallowed. “A couple as in ... lovers,” he added softly, accompanying it with a deep sigh. 

Jack choked, for a second he looked at Daniel lost for words, but then he cracked up laughing. “Daniel, how did my mother come to the conclusion, from talking to you about plans for Christmas, that you and I....?” He waved a hand between the two of them. 

Daniel relaxed a bit. He was happy that Jack was able to the see absurd side in this whole disaster; he’d certainly still need a bit of time to do the same. 

“It’s all a big misunderstanding.” He repeated the discussion for Jack and ended – meekly – with, “And she never gave me the opportunity to clear it up.“ 

“I thought you were a linguist?” Jack boxed Daniel playfully in his ribs. 

“I’ll explain everything to her. I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” And with affectionate mocking, Jack twisted the knife in the wound. “Not everybody can be good with words.” 

Daniel groaned loudly. “Tell me how to rectify it, and I’ll do it.” He put his chin in his hands and looked at Jack

“You’ll do anything I say?” Jack asked slyly.

“Y-e-s?” Daniel answered very hesitantly. 

Jack buried both hands in the pockets of his sweatpants and looked Daniel directly in the eye. He took another deep breath and said resolutely, “Come with me for Christmas.” 

“What?? But your mother thinks...” 

“Exactly. Obviously, she’s fine with the idea of me bringing a guy home for Christmas. She green lighted you. And, Special Ops here, super aware of environment and all that. You really think I haven’t noticed the way you’ve been looking at me?” Jack extended his hand, but pulled it back again. “And if I’m totally wrong here... then... then...” He shrugged his shoulders. 

“No, no, no, no!” Daniel grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled it closer. “You’re absolutely right. Absolutely.” He licked nervously over his lower lip. He pulse was racing ten times faster than after his little spring to the house. He felt his heartbeat in his carotid artery. Jack wanted... Jack could... They could... “You really want us to try?” he asked with ill concealed enthusiasm and pressed Jack’s fingers firmly. 

“Yes, I do.” Jack nodded earnestly, before adding more flippantly, “We aren’t getting any younger.” 

“No we aren’t.”

“And I don’t have to remind you of all people about our probably reduced life expectancy.” Jack shuffled closer with his chair. “Therefore we shouldn’t wait until we can collect our pensions.” 

“We’ve survived the last four years with more luck than judgement,” Daniel confirmed. 

“So you’ll come home with me for Christmas?” Jack’s hand glided slowly from Daniel’s wrist to his elbow. 

Wonderful shudders travelled through Daniel’s body. He got hot and sweaty again – and remembered that he hadn’t had his shower yet. “Yes, I’ll come with you.” He beamed at Jack. “But before we talk about more plans for Christmas, I’ll take my long overdue shower.” 

“I don’t mind if you’re dirty. I’m used to archaeologists who are covered in filth.” Jack was smiling broadly. 

“That’s good to know,” Daniel assured him laughingly. “But nevertheless...” He got up. 

Jack caught his hand and didn’t let go. Daniel bent forward and kissed him. 

Already this harmless, nearly chaste kiss made something burst in Daniel’s chest. It filled him with passion, arousal, warmth, and the feeling of absolute rightness. It was difficult for him to let go of Jack’s lips, he breathed another kiss on the corner of Jack’s mouth while caressing Jack’s hair. 

“This will be the best Christmas ever,” he whispered. 

“Yeah, sure, you betcha! But if you don’t want me to drag your cute ass to the shower...”

“The offer is tempting,” Daniel laughed, “But I’m already on my way.” With a last kiss he disappeared into the direction of the bathroom. 

Before he closed the door, he heard Jack say, “Hey, ma, it’s me. I’m calling about our plans for Christmas...”

\----THE END---

©Antares, December 2015 


End file.
